User blog:Scout Trooper 164/The Story of Scout Trooper 164
Dear Journal, The time is 6:57 pm, and due to me being the only one in this house, it's pretty damn quiet. The date tonight is January 1, 2017. I was a man who was in peril after the battle of Endor happened....all of that hard work....gone for nothing. We lost the Emperor, and Vader quickly died as well, which I was sad since he would've made a better Emperor than Palpatine in my opinion did. Our last hope to sequre order to the galaxy...had ended. I didn't stop partaking in the war though, I once went to Jakku, where they were hiding to test a new chamber which would freeze the subject until a certain amount of time. They were making it because we would be able to go into a world where the Rebel Alliance didn't exist, and soon enough, we would rule the galaxy like we came first. Boy, was I lucky that day. The Alliance found where we were hiding, and soon enough I got into one of the chambers, not wanting to see my friends get collapsed and killed by those Rebel Scum. I entered the chamber with all of my armor on, and the door closed in front of me. I couldn't see the amount of time I was in till the door would open, but 2 seconds after I entered the Chamber, I was frozen. TODAY, 7 PM, ET, 2016, I'm going to be taking breaks to try to forget about what I'm writing. Here I am, in PA, as I write my events in this journal. How am I still alive, how can I be still sitting in this chair while I write on this desk? That I don't know, especially since the galaxy's sun had reached its maximum life span, and all of the planets went with it, and I'm still pondering how my chamber wasn't destroyed by the Rebels, or even managed to escape the planet's blast, but I can tell how I managed to be on Earth. One day, my chamber tube crashed into another world, and the door opened, and I was free from being frozen. I looked out and saw a world similar to Endor, but this was filled with creatures that were larger or wider than me. They all had teeth, and were all in different sizes and shapes. I saw a dinosaur head my way, an Ankylosaurus, is that what it's called? Anyway, I left my tube, and it was slowly walking towards me. This beast was huge, his entire body was covered in hard shell, that he looked like he could easily kill you. If that wasn't insane enough, there was a massive club on the back of his tail, which for some reason looked like it could be cut open with a chainsaw. Then I saw another dinosaur, the king of the dinosaurs, the T-Rex. She was looking for her young boys, but the defensive brute for some reason turned his attention to her, and judging from what he was doing, he seemed to have little intelligence, as he became aggressive, and was waving his club back and forth, not afraid to whack her with it. The mother T-Rex started roaring and peeking towards him, but she stepped back and left another roar. Judging from Walking with Dinosaurs, this would be when she would retreat, but because she still has time to be having her young under her protection, she won't run off and prevent broken bones from happening. She left another roar, as I watched and due to the temperature of the Sun, nothing left of me was frozen, and I slipped a Thermal Detonator out of my pocket, certain this beast was going to hurt the baby's momma. And soon enough, that happened; she roared at him and came up close, and he whipped his club at her leg, as she weakly left with her children, I became angry, and I screamed: NO! And soon enough, I launched the Detonator underneath the Ankylosaurus, and then, the explosion ripped his legs apart. Unable to stand and move his tail, I walked over to him and pulled out my Pulse Cannon, and I said, "Die, asshole!" and I shot him straight in the head. The dino was dead, nothing but a corpse. As I watched his head bleed out, I felt happy for what I've done. I took his body to my chamber and I peeled his skin off from the bottom and cooked his blood. Two days after eating much of a dino, I noticed something was going wrong. I looked, and there was a large gush of dust coming my way. With nothing but my weapons and armor, I jumped into my chamber, and I was frozen again before the storm could touch me. I stayed frozen until I could crawl my way out of the ground. It was hard to climb out of the ground, especially when your chamber stops working and you're forced to make use for what you have. After several hours of digging, I finally dug out, and was now in a graveyard. A priest found me and helped me find shelter, but was confused when he first saw me, mainly because my armor wasn't common to see in that time of age. I told him to ignore it, and I refused to sell this. Strange that an armor I've worn for centuries still is in perfect condition. I guess it's stuck together like glue that it's unbreakable. The dinosaur meat that I've lived off was gone, now what remains is a skeleton, no use for me. I then spent millions of years from the war of Religion, to the release of another film based on the war I never partook in! And despite all this time, I stayed the same year of age: 25. I believe the reason I have "eternal youth" is because my body was frozen for so long, I would be beyond old by the time I exited my chamber. I guess people will never comprehend my type of power I now bestow upon this world. I found that the war me and my mates were in was now put in a film called "Star Wars", and it featured what me and my mates went through just so we could stop the Rebels from getting ahead of us, but I was angry when my comrades were treated like clumsy fools who just left a Cantina after 4 bottles of wine. The war is still popular now, and it's been more than a month since the new movie about what I missed after the battle of Jakku, and despite what happened, it was beautiful. I may look young, but this history made me feel old as shit. As I finish my story that was really small, I can't write more, as it was incredibly simple, and it would be boring to think of stuff I did, such as work, and tons of stuff as people came and died. I've been around for billions of years, and here I am writing in my office as the only man in a two floor home, feeling as if I haven't gotten any older or just became an adult. But when you go through tons of years in a world as technology gets higher, you feel like you were born in that century. I will say, people questioned me when I was wearing my armor, because they thought I was evil. I told them I was something that would be living on forever, and what I said is true. The only time I ever take off my armor is when I need to get a shower, and I still never take it off unless for bathing and eating. I may get a girlfriend to have a baby boy, but I'm going to adopt some dogs first, because I know they would be excellent with the dark side. There are still questions I have in my head as I write. Why am I the only one who thinks the stuff I went through is real? Who would believe me if I told them I was involved in this? How can I look to this now, and think the war I went through is now a dream? The questions have answers, but I keep thinking of them all the time. I feel like you bring down something and somebody digs it up years later and passes it off as fiction or entertainment. I wish I could forget all of those days I went through, from The original Death Star being destroyed by the Alliance, to the end of the second World War. But no matter how hard I try, I always seem to remember them. ''' '''Journal, I'm now a Youtuber, which is why I could afford this home anyway. I haven't done work this simple with technology for years, but I'm happy I can finally do something that includes something evolving into years on end. I'm gonna finish my Arbys dinner before I watch some TV and enjoy a bowl of popcorn. Even with being in years of the past, I somehow knew how devices work at the top of my head, like as if I already can guess what it is. Goodnight, and if anyone reads this, remember that not everyone from the past... will be the same as you. Even through all the danger I went through is over, the only thing I would like is a blank check, and even if she's dead, I would use every cent of it killing Mon Mothma.... January 1st, 2017. Category:Blog posts